Sonata
by Alceme
Summary: Crescendo, a gradual increase of volume, in a way, our lives are connected to this as well. Our lives gradually grow and increase with each hardship we come across. Like the melody of a tune, with its different notes and dynamics, our lives are ever changing. That's the beauty of it all in its unpredictable nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Okay so recently I watched Diabolik Lovers and completely fell in love with the anime. Although some of the brother (cough cough Ayato, Kanato. Laito) freak the hell out of me, I love some of the others. **

**Well this came up one day and I just typed something out. I also like the Mukami brothers as well as the Sakamaki brothers so you might see them somewhere sometimes...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Diabolik Lovers**

**Well I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Darkness filled her vision when she opened her eyes. Slowly, she sat up, her body aching with each movement. She could hear the scuffling of feet before the door opened and blinded her with bright lights that came from the hallway. She heard the maid who had opened the door jump in surprise to see her up.

"I'm so sorry Young Mistress, I didn't realize that you were up!" and she slowly shook her head before she made her way out of the large bed situated in the center of the room. She winced when she put her weight on her legs before she glanced over at the time on the clock. It was past nine in the evening. Her eyes narrowed before she glanced back at the maid who was scuffling around cleaning the room, changing the sheets. There was only one reason why she would clean at night.

"He's coming isn't he." her voice came out in disgust as she walked towards the large window. The maid froze before she slowly nodded her head. She knew how horrible the master could be. He kept the young mistress locked in this room for prolonged periods of time, only to have her tutors come and leave the seconds lessons were over. Even the maids were allowed in the room only to clean, and to give food to the young mistress. She glanced back to see the fifteen year old girl staring at her, waiting for a reply.

"Yes young mistress," was her reply before she stared at the young lady before her. Her eyes narrowed at the numerous bruises adorning the young girl's body before she walked over to the bathroom and started to pour out a bath. Walking back into the bedroom, she found the young mistress sitting before the large piano situated right by the window. Sheets of music scattered all around the grand piano and she saw the young mistress let out a small sigh before a soft melody filled the room. She smiled when she saw the smile appear on the young mistress's face, so different from the pained filled expressions or the blank looks she got normally. She glanced over at the bathroom and made sure the tub didn't overflow before she walked over to the piano.

She stopped playing when she heard footsteps and she looked up to see the maid staring at her with lowered eyes.

"Your bath is ready, young mistress," and she slowly nodded her head. As she walked by the maid, she paused before she turned her head to her.

"I never got to ask, what's your name?" she questioned and she saw how the maid's eyes widened at her question.

"I am not allowed to say," was the maid's timid reply and her green eyes narrowed at her.

"He told you not to tell me didn't he," the maid nodded and she turned back, anger filling her body.

"You've taken care of me since I was nine and he still forbids you from telling me your name," she whispered, her hands shaking as she spoke. She glanced back to see the solemn expression on the maid's face before she faced forward again.

"Once your done with the room, you can go. The last thing you want it to feel his wrath," the maid could see the small smile on the young mistresses face as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Her eyes fell as she stared at the closed bathroom door. She silently prayed for the young mistress. She didn't deserve any of this. Yet despite everything that had happened, the young mistress was still kind to her and the other maids, even warning them to stay away whenever the master returned home. Silently, she finished tidying up the room before she gently placed a change of clothes for the young mistress on the newly made bed when she heard sobs coming from the closed bath room. A look of sympathy filled her face as she stepped towards the door but stopped herself. She stared at the door, her heart breaking at the sounds of the girl's sobs. Without another word, she stepped out the room, closing the door behind her.

Walking into the large bathroom, she silently locked the door behind her. She glanced at the mirror and froze. Bruises and scratches adorned her arms and legs that were visible from the short sleeved shirt and the shorts she wore. Silently, she raised her shirt up to her chest and winced at the sight of the multiple dark bruises adorning her upper body.

He would always target her upper body so that it could be covered up at all times. Glancing back at the tub, she walked over and without even removing her clothes, sank into the hot water. A small sigh escaped her lips as she hot water started to warm her body, her clothes sticking to her skin like a second layer of skin while her long black hair pooled around her. She stared down at her reflection in the water. A girl with green eyes stared up at her when a small drop of water hit the water's surface creating ripples in the otherwise still water. Her eyes widened when she realized that the water was actually tears that streamed down her face . She slowly pulled her knees up to her chest before sobs racked her body.

6 years. It had been approximately 2,136 days since her mother had left her. Abandoned her with that monster.

She froze when heard a knock at the door. She heard him calling her name, his voice sending fear throughout her body causing her to shudder. His voice was clear, meaning he was sober, she pulled her knees closer to her body when she heard him knocking on the door again. As she remained in the tub, the knocking on the door increased with the volume until she was sure that the door would break. She heard him begin to curse as his patience began to wear thin, fear enveloping her once again. The memories of the past six years filled her head causing her to choke back a scream and curled up even more.

"Open this damn door!" he yelled and she closed her eyes, her hands covering her ears. She inwardly hummed her favorite tune over and over in her head, blocking out his constant knocking and his yells at her to open the door.

After thirty minutes, the knocking stopped. She pulled her hands away from her ears before she glanced around. Silence filled the room and she let out a small sigh before she slowly stood up and headed towards the door, ignoring the water dripping down her wet clothes and body. Opening the door of the bathroom, she peeked out and let out her breath when a hand grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Her eyes widend before she whirled around to see him staring down at her, his brown eyes narrowed at her.

"You took your time," he stated, his voice dropping with each word. Her eyes widened before she took a step back while he took one forward.

"Please, don't," she pleaded but her voice fell on deaf ears when he raised his hand and swung. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room and she fell from the force of the blow. She winced as she covered her now red cheek and she looked up with fear filled eyes as he approached her.

"I told you to open the door," he growled, his eyes full of anger at the teenage girl before him. He grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her up, ignoring her pained cries. "I thought I taught you not to ignore me."

She cried out in pain as he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip only to get slapped again.

"Shut up!" he yelled, tossing her to the ground before he kicked her in the stomach, his eyes narrowing at her curl up into a fetal position. His eyes narrowed as his anger took over him and all he could see was the woman who had left him six years ago in the young girl before him.

"This is for your stupid mother!" he screamed, kicking her again. She cried out in pain as he kicked her with so much force she couldn't breathe. He stopped when he saw her wheezing for breath before he knelt down and tilted her chin up towards him. He remained silent as he saw her eyes fill with tears as he stared down at her, brown eyes locking with green. He instantly felt guilty before he picked her up and walked over to the bed. Placing her onto the soft mattress, he pushed her wet hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. She flinched at his touch before she forced herself to look up at him. She saw the remorse on his face before he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared down at her bloodied, bruised body.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, my temper got the best of me, you know I don't mean to hurt you don't you?" he cooed and she felt disgust at his sudden change of behavior. "Its just that, you remind me so much of your mother," he whispered, taking in her black hair and green eyes, all traits of his wife and the woman who had left him for another years ago. He saw his daughter curl up into the fetal position, her body shaking before he slowly stood up.

"Make sure you change into some dry clothes, you're going to catch a cold," was his last words before he walked out. The sound of a lock clicking filled the room before she burst into sobs.

She needed to get away, away from this hell, even if it killed her.

She remained in her wet clothes for a few minutes before she slowly sat up and glanced over to see the dry clothes the maid had set out earlier on the edge of the bed. Grabbing it, she quickly changed, ignoring the shiver that racked her body and the pain from the newly formed bruises. Once she was done changing, she glanced around the room until her eyes stopped at the window. Her eyes narrowed at the large window before she rushed over and pulled it open, revealing the balcony. Rushing over to the edge, she glanced down and inwardly gulped at the distance from the ground to her balcony. She glanced over at the clock and smiled when she saw that it was close to midnight. She head a car door close below and she looked down to see the man she called 'father' step into the sleek black car before it drove away. Her eyes followed the car until the gate and her eyes narrowed at the guards standing at the front. Running back into her room, she yanked the closet door open and grabbed as many clothes as possible before she ran to her bed and pulled out a backpack from underneath it. Shoving the clothes into the pack, she glanced around when her eyes stopped at the grand piano. Rushing over. she grabbed the pack of empty and full sheet music before she stuffed into the backpack when she heard the door open. Her body went rigid when she heard a gasp fill her ears. Slowly, she turned around her eyes wide and full of fear and her eyes locked with a pair of wide brown eyes.

The maid from earlier. The maid who had taken care of her since her mother had left. She was staring at her with wide eyes, her eyes on the backpack in her hands and the determined look on her face.

"What are you doing young mistress?" she gasped out at the sight of the pack and how it was overflowing. Ignoring her words, the teen rushed around grabbing the things she would need. She paused before she grabbed the small music box and managed to stuff it into her bag. Turning around she saw the panic look on the maid's face.

"I need your help," she stated, snapping the maid out of her trance. Fear filled brown eyes locked with hers before she stepped forward.

"Please, help me," she whispered, desperation filling her voice and the maid felt her heartbreak at the sight of the broken girl before her. Ever since the mistress had left, she had been the one who had taken care of the young mistress. Not once in the past six years did the young mistress show such weakness, despite the beatings, the isolation, and pain that she had endured. She had never seen the young mistress so broken before, not in the six years she had taken care of her. Slowly, she nodded her head and the teen's eyes widened before a smile broke out onto her face.

...

She peeked out making sure that no one was watching before she ran out of the mansion with the young mistress right behind her. Taking cover in the bushes near the gate, she looked out to see the guards standing by it, their bodies in rigid forms.

"Young mistress, you need to make sure that you get outside undetected, if the guards catch you, I won't be able to help you anymore," she whispered to the young girl kneeling behind the bushes. The teen turned back, her green eyes locking onto her before she bowed her head.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. The older woman's eyes filled with sadness before she pulled the younger girl into a hug and quietly slipped in a wad of money into the girl's pocket. When she pulled away, she saw the gratitude on the girl's face. Before she could walk away, the teen reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Nana, young mistress," and she saw how the young girl smiled up at her. For the first time in the six years she had tended to girl, a beautiful, genuine smile adorned the fifteen year olds face.

"Thank you Nana-san, I won't forget this," and the older woman smiled before she knelt down.

"Don't mention it, young mistress," when the teen shook her head and took Nana's hands in hers.

"You saved my life, thank you, I can't repay you for this," Nana only smiled before she hugged the young girl once more.

"I wish you the best, young mistress,"

"Tsubasa,"

Nana pulled back and stared down at the girl who smiled up at her.

"My name is Tsubasa, not 'young mistress', Nana-san,"

"Good luck, Tsubasa," and the young girl looked up with a wide smile.

"Thank you," she whispered before she ran. Nana watched with wide eyes and she let out the breath she was holding when she saw Tsubasa pass the gate without the getting caught. She saw the disappearing figure before she closed her eyes.

_'Good luck, young mistress,'_

...

Her eyes widened as she ran into the streets of the city. For the first time in six years, she was outside, outside that room, the mansion, and away from him. A smile adorned her face before she allowed herself to laugh for the first time in six long years. Ignoring the weird glances she was getting from the people passing by, she jumped up and down at the thought of being free. For the first time in a very long time, she was free.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Hopefully, ** **the Sakamaki brothers will make an entrance in the next chapter or soon. **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay is anyone freaked out about Kanato? I love Yuki Kaji but that lilac haired vampire just scares the crap out me! **

**Anywhoo, here's the next chapter of Sonata!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diabolik Lovers, if I did, Kanato would NOT be that creepy, Raito would NOT be that perverted, Reiji would NOT be... so scary sometimes. Anyway since I do not own Diabolik Lovers, the best I can do is write stuff about it...T.T**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Her breaths came out in labored patterns as she ran. The chilly weather sent her body shivering as she ran to shelter. The weight of her backpack only slowed her motions as she continued to run in the rain. Her long hair stuck to her body and her dark green eyes desperately looked around when she caught the sign of a lighted building in the corner. A smile broke out on her face before she ran over and let out the breath she was holding the second she stood under the foyer. She shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her body before she grabbed her backpack and searched for something to dry off with. Pulling out a dry and clean shirt, she started to wipe the water of her face and body. Glancing up at the sky, she inwardly cursed her luck.

It had been three days since she ran away and she was sleeping on the streets. As she rubbed her arms furiously to warm herself up, she glanced down at her hair clinging to her body. She cursed before she twisted her hair and watched with disdain as water drip onto the ground. She glanced down at her hair again, the long black strands clumping together. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Her hair color reminded her of her mother, the woman who abandoned her. _He _would always point out she was the carbon copy of her mother, her hair and eye color reminding him of the woman who left him for another. She tossed the strand away from her in disdain.

"I better cut it," she whispered when heard rustling next to her. Her eyes widened when she looked to her side to see a boy around her age resting against the wall. He was soaking wet like her and his blond hair clung to his face. His eyes were closed as his head drooped. He was dressed in a school uniform of a school she didn't recognize. She glanced to and from the shirt in her hand to the boy before she knelt down and held out the towel to him.

"Um, you're soaked, use this to dry off," she offered but was met with silence. "Um, excuse me?" she questioned, leaning closer until she noticed that he wasn't breathing. Her eyes instantly widened before she reached out and tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. She felt nothing. His body was freezing as well. Snapping up, she glanced around for a passersby when she turned back to the door. Running over to it, she started to bang on it, calling for help.

"Not too loud," a voice cut through the rainfall and her panicked cries. She froze for an instant before she slowly turned her head to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at her. Her eyes widened as green met blue. She remained frozen as she watched the boy close his eyes and leaned back against the wall again, pulling one knee up and resting his hand on it while the other one stretched out before him. "I can't hear the music," he stated bluntly.

"What?" she questioned when she heard the sounds of a piano filling her ears. Turning back around, she glanced at the door in front of her and paused when she heard the piano's tunes filling her ears. Taking a step back and read the neon sign across the building's front.

"A bar?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper before she ran back under the foyer's shelter and shivered as she grabbed the discarded shirt off the ground and rubbed the water off her face once more. She glanced over at the boy to see him resting his head against the wall, water dripping down his face from his wet locks. Walking over to him, she reached out and held the shirt to him. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the shirt before him with a blank look on his face. He glanced up to see the girl standing before him, holding out the shirt with a small smile on her face.

"You're soaked, this isn't the best but it should help you get dry." He ignored her words and closed his eyes once more, drowning in the music leaking through the doors of the bar. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that the girl before him was frowning and he inwardly smirked. He heard rustling once more and peered through the corner of his eyes to see the girl staring at the door in a sort of longing.

"Moonlight Sonata," she whispered and his eyes slightly widened when he realized that she was whispering the name of the tune that was playing. He saw her fingers move as if she was playing the piano, with each one hitting the imaginary piano before with exact precision. He watched with mild fascination as she continued to silently move her hands as a smile formed on her face with each passing second. But when the pianist inside hit the wrong note, both cringed at the sound but the girl kept fingering and playing the imaginary piano before her. They both cringed every time the person inside hit the wrong note, which turned out to almost every five measure but she continued to move her fingers fluently. When the tune finished a few minutes later, he watched as she lowered her hands and stared at them for a few seconds, with a sad look on her face. He remained silent when he notice that she was no packing the shirt she had used to dry herself in a large backpack that was resting against the wall when the door to the bar suddenly slammed open and a group of rowdy, drunk men walked out, their words slurred and their faces red from the alcohol from the alcohol they had consumed. He ignored them, slightly cursing at the loudness of their voices drowning out the sounds of the music from the piano. He silently stood and walked away from the crowd, ignoring the rain that fell on him. He glanced back to see the girl staring at the men with wide horror filled eyes but he turned around and kept walking.

She was only a human, beings who were so little compared to him. Memories of a small boy flashed in his head causing Shu to flinch.

_'Edgar,'_ and the image of a burning village flashed through his head once more. Shu gritted his teeth as he pushed the memories of his only friend to the back of his head. His eyes narrowed as he kept walking.

Humans were weak beings, beings that weren't worth the trouble.

When he entered the mansion he called home, he walked straight to the couch in the living room and without even bothering to change out of his soaked clothes, plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps and he didn't even open his eyes when he felt the presence of five others gather in the room.

"Where were you," a deep voice cut through the otherwise silence to which he ignored when he heard the laughter coming from one of the other figures in the room.

"Probably sleeping out in the rain, right Shu?" and the blonde haired teen opened his eyes and glanced over at his brothers. He looked over at the one who had spoken and stared at his bright green eyes filled with desire and lust before he closed his eyes again.

"Stupid deadbeat," cursed one of the others and Shu inwardly smirked at hearing Reiji's biting words towards him. The tension was suddenly broken at the sound of clapping and Shu glanced over to see Raito clapping his hands with a wide smile on his face.

"Now now all of us are here! Let's go get something!" he cheered before his eyes immediately turned dark and he smiled revealing a pair of fangs. Shu rolled his eyes before he silently stood and started to make his way up the stairs when Reiji's words stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded the second eldest, his red eyes narrowing at him. Shu glanced back to see the rest of his brothers, Ayato, Raito, Kanato, and Subaru all watching him and Reiji's interaction with slight amusement.

"My room," was all that he said as he continued to walk. He glanced back to see both Ayato and Raito smirk, their green eyes locking on him before he ignored their pointed looks and walked up to his room. Once inside, he walked over to his bed and laid down, ignoring how the sheets got wet from his clothes. Opening his eyes he remembered a pair of dark green eyes staring down at him with a sincere look on the person's face. Eyes that were so different from his brothers. Dark green instead of the brightly colored ones his two brothers had. Letting out a small sigh, the blonde closed his eyes as he let sleep overcome his conscious, lulling him to sleep.

...

Her eyes widened she second she saw the group of drunk men exit the building. Flashes of the previous six years and _his_ destructive nature whenever he was drunk hit her, causing her to back up until her back hit the wall, her body shaking as the memories of how his beatings, his cruel words, and the hell he had put her through flashed in her head. Stuck in her trance, she failed to realize that the men had stopped when they saw her staring in horror.

"Look! This little girl looks lost!" one yelled, his voice slurred as he stumbled towards her until his sweaty hands reached out and traced her face. She jerked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the men standing before her, their eyes filled with lust and desire.

"No," her voice came out in a whisper as fear filled her entire body when an arm grabbed hers and dragged her inside the bar. Her eyes widened when she heard the door shut behind her, drowning out the sound of the men's garbled language and the rain before someone grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. A pair of worried brown eyes stared down at her and she froze when she realized that she was inside the bar and that the woman before her was staring down at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" questioned the older woman, her brown eyes never leaving the teen's pale face. She stepped back and a frown marred her face as she realized that the girl before her was soaked to the bone and the temperature of the bar only made her chatter and grab her arms and hugged herself. She glanced back to see most of the other workers staring at them with narrowed eyes before she grabbed the younger girl and hauled her to the changing room.

Pushing the girl inside, Ai ran over to her locker and grabbed the spare clothes she kept inside. Running over, she tossed them to the girl who caught them and stared up at her with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing? Go change!" she barked and the girl's eyes widened before she scrambled to get her soaked clothes off of her body. Tsubasa glanced back at the older woman who was staring at her tapping her fingers, waiting for her to finish. Once she was changed, she slowly walked over to the older woman and bowed her head.

"Thank you," she managed to murmur out and Ai relaxed before she smiled down at her.

"Not problem, you looked pretty terrified out there, speaking out which," and she glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened before she glanced back at the girl before her.

"It's way too late in the night for someone your age to be wandering around, especially in this weather," Tsubasa looked away, her hands immediately fiddling with her long hair, avoiding eye contact. Ai glanced down at her with a questioning look on her face when the door slammed open and the two females jumped as a tall, woman stomped into the room, her eyes wide and full of anger.

"I quit! I can't stand it anymore, those old perverted bastards keep throwing things at me!" she yelled, grabbing a towel from her own locker and wiping the make off her face. Ai snorted at the arrogance of the pianist before her.

"Maybe they wouldn't throw things at you if you didn't mess up so much during your performances!" she snapped and the pianist paused before she turned back to the bartender with narrowed eyes.

"What did you just say?!"

Ai just smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"You heard me, you wouldn't have to hear so many complaints if you didn't mess up so much while you perform, and I thought you were told not to wear such revealing clothes, they don't help you play at all, and stop wearing so much jewelry!" she yelled pointing at the ten rings the woman wore, one on each finger and she gestured to the low cut v-neck black dress the woman was wearing showing much of her chest. Tsubasa inwardly flinched at the rings on her hands. No wonder she messed up so often, with the rings wearing down her fingers. The said pianist fumed at Ai before she grabbed her bag and coat.

"Fine then! Get another pianist! I quit!" she screamed before stomping out of the bar, ignoring all the catcalls and protests coming from the guests and the other bartenders.

Tsubasa glanced over at the woman before her who grabbed her hair and let out a stream of curses when they both turned to see three others standing at the doorway.

"Ai! What the hell were you thinking! Ayumi may be a bad pianist but she was the only one! Now we don't have our live music anymore!"

"I know dammit! We still have four hours until the bar closes!" she yelled, grabbing her hair in a frustrated manner. Tsubasa looked from the arguing people in the room when she caught sight of the piano. She froze at the sight of the grand piano placed on a little stage of the bar in the far end. Unconsciously, she walked towards the piano, ignoring the other people's gaze and their whispers. She stopped in front of the empty bench, a sense of longing filling her. She glanced over to see the bartenders still arguing in the corner before she slowly sat down and gently placed her hands on the keys of the instrument. Taking a deep breath, she sang a tune in her head before she closed her eyes and just played.

"I know that-," Ai suddenly stopped talking when she and the others heard the sounds of a tune filling the bar. They whipped their heads around to see the girl from earlier playing the piano, her eyes were closed as her body moved along with the tune, a soft melody filling the bar.

"What tune is that?" whispered Kazuki, one of the other bartenders as he watched the girl simply play the tune with a smile on her face. Ai watched, her entire focus on the girl and then she realized that almost everyone was watching her as well, each of them transfixed with the tune.

Tsubasa smiled as she played, her body feeling alive again at the feel of the piano underneath her fingers. The melody in her head continued to which she simply transfered to her hands allowing the sound to come out of the wooden instrument. When the final note ended with a small drop, she slowly opened her eyes before she looked up to see every pair of eyes in the bar staring at her. Her eyes instantly widened at the fact that everyone, EVERYONE was staring at her.

"Uh, um," she stumbled when a loud clap filled the room followed by many others until the bar was bursting with cheers and clapping. A small smile formed on her face when she was pulled away from the piano and the stage to the corner. She was turned around by a pair of arms on her shoulders until she met the gaze of Ai, Kazuki and some of the others.

"You. What tune was that? I 've never heard it before!" yelled Ai, waving her hands madly into the air while the others nodded, all of them staring at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, I just made that up," Tsubasa replied in all honesty and Ai's eyes widened before she grabbed her shoulders again.

"WHAT?! You made that up? When?" and Tsubasa glanced over at the piano.

"Just now," and once again, Ai's jaw dropped as her grip on Tsubasa's grip tightened.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, her voice about two times louder causing Tsubasa to flinch.

"Alright, Ai, you're scaring her," voiced Kazuki, prying the older woman off of Tsubasa who let out a small breath once Ai let go. Gaining her composure, Ai took a deep breath before she walked over and grabbed Tsubasa's hand.

"What's your name?" she questioned, her voice softer than before with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Tsuabsa," she answered without hesitation and Ai pulled back and smiled.

"How old are you Tsubasa-chan?"

"Fifteen," Ai's eyes widened at her words before she glanced around at the others before she huddled with them. Tsubasa watched them with a questioning gaze on her face when Ai turned back around with a triumph look on her face.

"Tsubasa-chan, what do you say about working here? As the main pianist? The pay is pretty good and we usually get the upper class people coming to the bar, you'll be working at least five days a week, would that be alright?" she questioned.

Tsubasa's eyes widened before a smile formed on her face, her green eyes becoming bright.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" and Ai smiled before she held out her hand towards the teen.

"Welcome, Tsubasa-chan!"

**1 year later...**

Yells and loud voices filled the crowded restaurant filled with people enjoying their meals. In the kitchen, the servers and cooks bustled around filling the orders needed.

"Tsubasa-chan! Can you take care of table three?!" yelled one of the waitresses, grabbing the attention of the young waitress who walked into the back area. She was dressed in a high school uniform of the local public school. Her large green eyes widened at the sight of the completely packed place before she ran over to the locker room and quickly changed. Tying her long brown hair away from her face, she changed from her school uniform to the white button up and black pants while tying the black tie around her neck as well as the apron. Grabbing a nearby order pad and pen, she walked past the bustling kitchen towards the front. Walking towards the section she was assigned to for the evening, she smiled as she pulled out her pad and pen.

"Good evening, my name is Tsubasa, how may I help you?" she greeted before she jotted down the orders and then she ran back to the kitchen to place the order. As she kept running around, she barely noticed the time passing until the clock chimed the end of her shift.

"Ah, that was exhausting!" sighed Sayuri, leaning against the lockers after the long evening shift ended. She glanced over to see Tsubasa silently changing out of the work uniform into her school uniform once more. She smiled at the younger girl who finished changing and loosened her hair from its ponytail.

"We're gonna miss you here, Tsubasa," and the sixteen year old paused before she turned back to Sayuri.

"I'm going to miss working here too, you've been so good to me for the past year," she smiled before she bowed to the older waistress. Sayuri waved her off before she held out her hand towards her once more.

"Good luck at your new school, the transfer is next week right?" and a smile formed on Tsubasa's face.

"Yeah, Friday's my last day at the restaurant."

Sayuri only smiled at the younger girl before pulled her into a small hug.

"Good luck, Tsubasa,"

...

Stepping into the small cafe, Tsubasa's eyes wandered around until she saw the person she was supposed to meet sitting in the corner, holding coffee cup in her hands. When the woman looked up, warm brown eyes locked with dark green orbs before a smile broke out on the woman's face. Tsubasa couldn't help but smile as she walked over to the woman and sat across from her.

"Nana-san!" and the woman smiled at the teen before her as she placed her coffee cup down and glanced up and down at the her. She smiled when she noticed that the young girl was no longer sporting bruises on her body and how she seemed so much happier than she was a year ago. Looking at her now, she never would have guessed that the young girl before her was the same girl who begged for help and who managed to run away from her horrible past.

"How are you doing these days young mistress?" Tsubasa frowned at the older women's words before she leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I thought I asked you to call me Tsubasa, Nana-san, its been a year since I left that place, I'm not 'young mistress' anymore, just Tsubasa," Nana smiled at the girl's antics.

"Forgive me, I'm taken care of you since you were nine years old and all I've ever called you was ' young mistress', its a habit that is taking longer to break."

Tsubasa smiled at the older woman before she turned her head at the waitress passing by to place her order. Nana watched as a smile came on to Tsubasa's face as she talked to the waitress, something that would have been impossible a year ago. When she turned back around, Nana smiled at her before she glanced down at her hands before she spoke.

"So, how are you doing Tsubasa-san?" she saw the teen frown at the use of an honorific but she waved it aside as she started to speak.

"Its been great, I still get to play piano due to the job at the bar which pays for rent and food, while the job at the restaurant is just a side job to gather some money for later use," she smiled and Nana smiled at her,

"How's living along, are you eating properly?"

Tsubasa nodded before she glanced down at her hands.

"I learned how to cook from the chefs at the restaurant, and I at least eat two meals a day," a frown marred Nana's face as she leaned in and looked at Tsubasa with a scrutining gaze.

"You need to eat more, you look like you lost weight again," and Tsubasa smiled at the woman's antics.

"I'll start eating better soon, don't worry so much about me."

"And the nightmares?" Nana questioned causing Tsubasa to freeze before she looked down at her hands.

"The nightmares are still there but in less frequent amounts," Tsubasa's hand curled up into fists, a notion Nana noticed before she changed the subject.

"What about school?" the young girl perked up at her question with a bright smile adorning her face, completely forgetting the earlier question.

"My transfer's been finalized, I start next week."

"But are you sure, that school is mostly for the children -," but Tsubasa cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"That's why he'll never find me there, Nana-san," but a look of doubt filled Nana's face.

"He's still searching for you, and he won't stop until he finds you, going to that school might be a trap, Ryoutei Academy is where most politicians, upper class, and celebrities families go!" Tsubasa leaned forward with a determined look on her face.

"I've changed my last name, dyed my hair a different color," she motioned to her dark brown hair, "And enrolled into a school that he will never look into, Ryoutei Academy is the safest place for me, he will never look into that school because he probably thinks that I would never go to such a place. I'm safe from him now, and you will be too the second you quit working at the mansion," Nana saw the determination in Tsubasa's face harden as she stared at her.

"You need to quit working for him, if he finds out that you're the one who helped me escape, there's no telling what he'll do,"

"I appreciate your concern Tsubasa, but I can manage myself, i've already looked into some other jobs and I actually have an interview after meeting with you," a smile broke out on Tsubasa's face before she grabbed Nana's hands and held them up.

"That's great! I wish you the very best!" she cheered and Nana couldn't help but smile at her once more.

"I also wish you the very best, Tsubasa."

...

"So you're the new transfer student?" Tsubasa meekly nodded her head at the tall man before her. She could feel his scrutinizing gaze on her before he led her away from the teacher's lounge towards the classroom. Stopping before it, he turned around.

"This is your classroom, since you're official first day is tomorrow, you can go home today, class starts at 6 PM, the gates will close at that time and remain that way until school ends, do not be late," was all he said before he entered the classroom while yelling at the students inside to shut up. Tsubasa glanced up at the wall before she started to make her way towards the exit when she noticed a certain sigh. A smile formed on her face before she glanced around to see if there was anyone staring before she gently opened the door and entered the room. Once inside, she let out a small sigh but her eyes brightened when she saw the baby grande piano placed in the corner. A smiled formed on her face as she ran over and pulled the lid while placing the bench to her appropriate comfort. She glanced down at the keys before her as she racked her brain for a tune when she simply closed her eyes.

_'Moonlight Sonata,'_ she inwardly thought before her fingers went to the keys and pressed down.

Unknown to her, in the other side of the room, a red couch was placed. On it, a blonde-haired teen lay fast asleep when he heard the sounds of a piano filling his ears.

Shu slowly opened his eyes as he glanced over to see someone playing the piano. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew it was a girl by the length of her hair. Dark brown hair cascaded down her back until it pooled around her on the bench. He saw her body move with her fingers as the melody of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ filled the room. He pushed the irritation in his head at someone interrupting his sleep as he noticed that the person playing was playing the piano with exact precision without any mistakes, so very unlike the time he last heard the said piece a year ago, outside the bar on that rainy night. Closing his eyes once more, he let his ears fill with the tune when it suddenly stopped and changed into something else. His blue eyes snapped open as a different tune, a much softer and mellow tune filled his ears, something he had never heard before filling the otherwise silent music room. He turned his head to see the girl playing the piano but her movements were limited as she kept playing. He could see the tension in her shoulders as she kept on playing, the sounds of the piano growing softer and softer in a decrescendo and he could hear her mutter some words as she continued to play until the last note died out. He saw her slowly stand up and noticed how her hair fell to her waist and he also noticed that she wasn't wearing the standard uniform of the students of the school. His blue eyes watched with small interest as she placed the lid back onto the piano and pushed the bench into its original position before she headed towards the door. Before he could say anything, she exited the room in a quick pace, leaving him staring at the closed door. He let out a small annoyed noise before he turned his head back to its original position and closed his eyes once more.

Whoever that was, she played the piano well.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**The Sakamaki's, particularly Shu made their entrance!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**


End file.
